


Cramps, kisses, and a bath

by pseudoflowers (flowers476)



Category: Free!
Genre: Bath, Comfort, Cramps, Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Living Together, No Sex, boyfriend - Freeform, but you do get naked, care, free! iwatobi swim club, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers476/pseuds/pseudoflowers
Summary: Makoto x female readerIt's that time of the month and your body is sore as heck. Your partner, Makoto, takes care of you. Pure fluff and intimacy.[Set post high school (I thought early-mid 20s), but it won't change the story much if you prefer to imagine it at a different age point]





	Cramps, kisses, and a bath

You fumbled with the lock on the pill bottle, weak from your long day. You heard the front door open as you poured yourself some water from the tap.

"F/N?" you heard your boyfriend of 2 years as he called from the living room.

"In the bathroom" you said, pathetically quiet. The pain was hard to ignore. You popped the painkiller as Makoto walked into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned, as he put his backpack in the hallway

"Just cramps" you spoke, grazing your belly with your hands, but trying not to make a big deal out of how much pain you were in. 

His face softened, coming up behind you and very gently wrapping his arms around your middle, putting his hands over yours on your stomach; He leaned in and placed his head on your shoulder. Your breathing had been laboured from the stress in your stomach, and Makoto could hear it.

"What would help? tea? a bath?" he spoke quietly, pushing your hair back and kissing your cheek from behind. 

"A bath would be nice" a bath sounded pretty good right now. So he moved to the tub and turned on the faucet.

"I'll go get you a towel, i'll be right back okay?" Makoto said as he grazed your back with his hand as he walked passed you into the hallway again.

You were so tired, and everything hurt. You felt like crying. Your eyes started to water as you sat down on the closed toilet seat. Makoto came back in to see you in your vulnerable state, he knew sometimes your periods really hurt you and he hated to see you feeling so worn out. He knelt down in front of you, wiping falling tears from your cheek with his thumbs.

"It's okay F/N, let me help." 

You nodded, feeling embarrassed at your lack of composure. Makoto gave your nose a little kiss and then helped you stand. Together you took off your clothes; standing slightly hunched, the pain made it hard to stand up straight. He took one of your hands and put the other hand on your lower back to help you into the bath. Holding your hand until you were sat in the hot soothing water. You let out a sigh.

"Okay, i'll go start dinner. Call me if you need anything alright?" he coo'd, brushing a hand through your hair. You closed your eyes and leaned into his hand. Makoto smiled, standing up to leave. 

"Makoto?"

He turned around, standing in the doorway. "Hm?"

"If we order takeout, would you come sit in here with me instead?" You asked, giving him some serious puppy dog eyes. 

He sighed and then laughed to himself. "Okay, but you have to call for food!" 

"Okaaay fiiine" you said sarcastically, motioning for him to come to you.

Makoto walked in from the doorway again, putting his phone on the shelf next to the tub. You watched as he undressed, it didn't seem to matter how many times you'd seen him naked, he was still a pretty beautiful sight every time.  
You two were lucky. When you were apartment hunting last year, the one thing that set this apartment apart from the others was the bath tub. It was big; large enough to fit both of you (and Makoto was a big guy) comfortably. 

You sat up and moved a bit forward to make room for your partner, as he stepped in behind you. Makoto stretched his legs on either side of you as he pulled you back into him. 

"Mmm" you let out as his arms softly wrapped around you again. 

He kissed the top of your head as you surrounded yourself with his large body. You both used to be much more timid and self conscious, but it'd been a couple years now and you'd both relaxed about being naked with each other.

Makoto gently moved his hands to your lower back as you hunched forward. Softly massaging where your pain usually focused. 

"Mm that feels nice." you managed to get out, sort of enveloped in his hands and the warm water soothing your tummy.

"I'm glad" he said, continuing to massage tenderly. Then he grabbed a bit of soap and began to wash your back.

You grabbed the shampoo and started to wash your hair, he helped wash it out for you. Then you both continued to slowly wash yourselves. 

"Let me do this, don't worry, just relax" he took the soap from your hands. Makoto loved to wash your body, even when sex was off the table. His large hands began to wash your stomach and as he touched your breasts you winced again. He slowed his motions more. While you were sore, this was still a wonderful feeling. You two had built this life together and you felt so grateful for such a kind partner.

He reached down and softly ran his fingers around and slightly into your lower warmth, you giggled a little as he kissed your neck.

"Sorry, gotta make sure you're clean from top to bottom!" he smiled into your neck, running his hands behind to give your bum a cheeky squeeze.

After you were both clean, you stayed in eachothers arms a bit longer just enjoying the water and your naked bodies up against each other. 

"What do you want to eat for dinner?" you asked, leaning your head up to look at your partner. Your hands in front of you, entangled in his much wider ones.

"Um, what about stir fry from the usual place?"

"Sounds good to me!" you let go of his hands and leaned over to the shelf next to the tub to grab his phone. He wrapped his arms around your middle again as you made the call. Tickling you here and there, trying to make you mess up as you tried to make your usual order. You elbowed him playfully as he snickered when you had to repeat it.

"Not cool, man" you pretended to be mad, putting the phone back on the shelf. He laughed as he moved you forward with his hands. 

Makoto stepped out of the tub first, you had to look. He really was something spectacular. His broad shoulders, his lean middle, his strong arms and legs; All still wet from the bath. 

"You checking me out?" he said coyly, peering around to look at you as he began to towel off. 

"Can't help it" you said, head on your hands, leaning on the outer edge of the tub.

He tied the towel around his waist, coming back to you. He reached out his hand and you took it, wincing slightly at having to stand up and out of the tub. He wrapped a big fluffy towel around your shoulders and began drying you off. Giving you a sweet kiss on the lips, as he scooped you up in his arms. You nestled in as he carried you into your bedroom, laying you down on your shared bed. 

He walked over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of pajamas. Dropping his towel to put on the pajama bottoms, and walking back over to you with the top.

You sat up slowly with your legs now on the ground, as he knelt down in front of you. He took off your towel and briefly but gratuitously looked you over with a smile showing at the corner of his mouth. 

"Knock it off!" you said, giggling, covering what you could with your arms

"Hey- you're beautiful. Even when you're sore and can't even dress yourself" he said, pulling your arms through the sleeves of the shirt.

"Yeah yeah" you rolled your eyes, giving him another kiss, the shirt falling off one shoulder. This one a little deeper than the others before. 

Makoto slowly started to button up the over sized shirt as you kissed, your hands now on his neck. Now at the middle button, he slipped a quick hand under the shirt to grab your breast, smiling cheekily as you pretended to swat him away.

"Okay okay, I'm sor- no, I'm not actually sorry" he teased. Makoto was definitely a boob guy. You couldn't fault him for it though, you might be self conscious about other parts of your body but you actually liked your breasts.

He finished buttoning you up as you wrapped your arms around his neck into a hug, him still kneeling at almost eye level. You held him, touching his wide shoulders and back. him with his arms around your waist.

The doorbell rang and he began to pull away, as you tugged on his hand trying to keep him close. "I'll be right back, F/N" he smiled as you pouted.

You watched him leave the room as you lay back on the bed. Hands on your stomach. You still felt sore, but all the attention was helping your spirits. 

Makoto returned a few minutes later with your dinner, two bowls, and two drinks. Seeing you laying on the bed, he stopped and put everything down on the table in the middle of the room. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to you. His hands went to lift your shirt to show your tender belly, he leaned in and peppered kisses all over it. You giggled at the tickle from his lips, and the full feeling in your heart when he tried to make you feel better. You put your hand in his hair and he slowed. Pulling your shirt back down so it covered your waist, then placing his hands overtop of the shirt he went in to kiss your lips again. 

You both stopped when your stomach growled, both giggling at the mood killer. So Makoto got up and grabbed your dinner from the table, handing it over to you as you settled under the comforter. He went and grabbed the remote, and then aimed the TV at the bed. Starting up one of your favorite movies.

"You're spoiling me!" you said, starting to feel aware of how much he had done for you already

He walked back over to the bed and tucked in next to you. "You deserve it, you take care of me everyday, this is the least I can do. Plus, I like this movie too and I love you" 

You leaned in for one more kiss before filling your bowls and starting the movie. Settled in to spend the evening cozy and indulgent.

\----

You woke the next morning, alone in your bed. Eyes opening to look around the room when a familiar smell hit your nose. You sat straight up in excitement even though you'd literally just woken up. Moving and getting out of bed took a bit, as your cramps were still present; though not as bad as the day before. Still in your boyfriend's over-sized shirt, you made your way to the kitchen.

Now this was the dream. Seeing your guy, in a white v-neck t-shirt and pajama pants, stood in front of the oven making waffles; your favorite.

"How'd I get so lucky?" you said, as he turned to see you in the doorway.

Makoto was just thinking the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, i've spent today with some terrible cramps, and for some reason I decided to write this fic. I know it's a little different from what you normally see, being that there isn't any sex but there is intimacy, but I hope that the overall feeling of love comes across and hopefully Makoto is written in character. I think he'd be really good at taking care of his person. :)
> 
> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought - I haven't written a fic in a really long time so i'm definitely rusty.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
